Normalcy
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Felicity wants to have a normal Saturday like everyone else - is that too much to ask? Of course, Oliver and Diggle are along for the ride. Oliver, Felicity fluff.


Felicity walked out of her apartment, taking a moment to enjoy the sunshine. It had been a dreary, miserable week. It was like the sky couldn't make up its mind what it wanted to do – so everyone was stuck in the gray limbo with the occasional misting rain that was just enough to be annoying. Finally the sun had broken through the clouds and it was beautiful. White puffy clouds drifted lazily across the azure sky. She tilted her head upward for a moment basking in the warm glow. In the not too distant future, it would get hot and muggy- but for now she was just happy to enjoy the sunshine. She glanced out at the park across the street from her apartment complex. There was a couple stretched out on a towel. The woman was reading a book while the guy was enjoying the scenery of the joggers that were going by.

She wouldn't mind one little bit plopping herself on a park bench with a good book. She promised Oliver that she would help him update his system. Sighing, she stepped in her car and drove away.

Felicity's hands flew across the keyboard as she finished the main portion of the upgrade. She looked over at the two men sparring and the desire to have a normal Saturday returned with a vengeance. Felicity glanced down at the screen and saw that the program had begun to download, so it wouldn't need babysitting for a long time. A mischievous crossed her face for a moment.

"Guys," Felicity said; her only response was the sound of sticks hitting each other. A shrill whistle pierced the air.

Oliver and Diggle finally stopped sparring, turning to face Felicity. "That's better."

"What is it?" Oliver asked, annoyed that she had stopped their exercise. "You found something interesting?"

"Uh, no" Felicity said, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Then why do you stop us?"

"Well, I just think. I mean I think that it would be a good idea. Well, okay let me put it this way. " _Why was that she would have these brilliant ideas, when she tried to explain them they never came out right?_

" Oliver, you're not going to remember this but there was this really cool employee picnic at Queen Industries and there was this guy there who had this dog and he could catch a Frisbee no matter who it was thrown to him..."

"Felicity" Oliver said calmly.

"and this guy would could breathe fire, but I don't know how he did that without burning his lips."

"Felicity!"

"What?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh, sorry." Felicity said pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"So, you want to have a company picnic?" Oliver asked, unsure he had followed her stream of consciousness correctly.

"No."

Oliver looked over at Diggle, who just smiled a took a sip of water.

"No offense and all but the two of you are not the picnic type." Felicity heard a slight laugh come from Diggle.

"Okay, so what exactly do you want to do?" Oliver asked slowly.

"Well, this is Saturday. A day when normal people do normal things. I think that we should do something together." Felicity said crossing her arms across her chest. "I was thinking bowling."

"Bowling?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes, bowling." Felicity said. "Unless you don't know how."

"I know how to bowl." Oliver said defensively.

"I'm not so sure. I don't think they have very many bowling alleys in clubs." Felicity challenged.

"I know how to bowl." Oliver said turning toward Diggle who had a huge grin and held up his hands. "Don't look at me man."

"I guess you will just have to prove it."

"Fine!" Oliver said. "Let me go change."

"Fine. I'll wait here." Felicity said.

Diggle looked over at Felicity who looked like a cat that just ate the canary, walking over next to her, he asked. "Okay, what are you not telling us?"

"Just that I have won the IT bowling challenge for the last four years in a row."

Diggle couldn't contain a laugh. "This should be good."

A/N: So, I've been gone so long. Life interrupted. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
